


The Second Dawn

by onoderx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Time Skips
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoderx/pseuds/onoderx
Summary: Eiji hace todo lo posible por seguir adelante con su vida, pero es incapaz de hacerlo. Los recuerdos siguen demasiado frescos en su mente. Incitándolo a volver a caer en un mundo lleno de violencia.





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿Que tal?  
> Este es mi primer fanfic de Banana Fish, y me siento bastante emocionada (Además, siento que hace muchísima falta material en español^^)
> 
> El fanfic es principalmente una continuación a la historia de Banana Fish, por lo tanto contiene muchísimos spoilers, así que no recomiendo leerlo si es que aún no terminas el manga.
> 
> La razón por la cual decidí escribir esto es porque deseo ver a Eiji enfrentando ciertos traumas y por supuesto superarlos. Quería ver la reacción de ciertos personajes frente al desenlace, y como estos intentaban continuar con sus vidas.
> 
> Hay ciertas cosas del final que luego de tanto tiempo aún no puedo superar o comprender del todo, así que decidí darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación y salió esto;;
> 
> En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Estaré actualizando continuamente^^

"Ash murió, Eiji. Fue asesinado."

Las palabras cayeron sobre el pelinegro cual balde de agua fría. Su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente, obligandolo a abrazarse a si mismo con su brazo derecho, en busca de algo de equilibrio.

Podía escuchar como Max a través del teléfono seguía hablando, pero no lograba entender lo que decía. Las palabras parecían demasiado lejanas. Inentendibles para sus oídos.

— Tú...¿Estas mintiendo, verdad?— Dijo Eiji, liberando todo el aire que se encontraba en su estomago. Como un suspiro entrecortado.

—Jamás mentiría sobre algo como esto, Eiji. Escucha, yo...nosotros íbamos a decirte esto cuando volvieras a Nueva York, pero no sentí que fuera correcto...Eiji, tranquilo, tú-

—¡Tú, tú estas mintiendo!— Ira, desesperación, tristeza, desolación. Su voz temblaba. Su cuerpo temblaba. El maldito mundo bajo sus pies temblaba. — Yo...yo sabría de inmediato si es que él...si es que él....

Es verdad, en ocasiones anteriores Eiji había sido capaz de sentir la presencia de Ash. Incluso en momentos en los cuales absolutamente todo parecía perdido, pero esta vez era diferente. 

El asiático cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse, deseando un milagro. Una señal divina que le indicara que Ash se encontraba perfectamente, pero nada sucedió. Al contrario, su cuerpo se impregno de un sentimiento de soledad abrumador.

—No, no puede ser. Ash...Ash...

El mundo comenzó a caerse a pedazos. El aire desapareció de golpe, provocando que sus pulmones ardieran dolorosamente. Sus piernas perdieron toda fuerza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Lagrimas incesantes brotando de sus ojos cual cataratas. Estaba muriendo. El dolor de su alma lo estaba matando.

— ¡Eiji!- Escucho. Era la voz de su madre, asustada.

Sus ojos se cerraron y el mundo se acabó. Por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji recuerda la primera vez que vió a Ash a través de un sueño, para luego simplemente despertar y darse cuenta de la terrible realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo escrito en cursiva son sueños/recuerdos de Eiji.

_La primera impresión que tuvo Eiji de Ash fue extraña, o más bien confusa. Cabellos rubios, ojos color jade, piel blanca y delicada. Diecisiete años. Joven, demasiado joven._

_Cualquiera que lo viera sin conocerle pensaría que este muchacho fácilmente podría tratarse de un modelo, un actor, o quizás un cantante. Pero no. Este chico de aspecto tan angelical era el líder de una banda de jóvenes delincuentes. Era el príncipe en un mundo en el cual la violencia, sangre, dolor y miedo eran pan de cada día._

_—Eiji. Prepara el equipo, por favor.— La voz de Ibe lo hizo despertar de su pequeña distracción._

_—S-Si! — El muchacho se apresuro para comenzar su trabajo. Sus manos eran algo torpes, pero aun así se las arreglaba para ser útil como el asistente de Ibe._

_—¿Eh? ¿Así que en Japón ocupan niños como asistentes? — Resonó la voz de Aah tras sus espaldas. Un tono burlesco._

_"¿Que? ¿Tienes 19 años?", "Este mocoso no puede ser un universitario", "Vaya, así que trajiste a tu hijo como asistente, ¿Eh, Ibe?" No importaba cuantas veces ocurrieran ese tipo de situaciones, Eiji era incapaz de acostumbrarse._

_—Soy mayor que tú. — Dijo el asiático, mirando con un leve desdén al rubio, ¿Quien se creía?_

_—Vaya, pues disculpa.— Replicó Ash, para luego dejar salir una pequeña risa burlesca._

_"Yo no soy el mocoso, tú si", pensó el pelinegro para sus adentros._

_Cada vez que alguien confundía a Eiji con un niño, este no podía evitar sentir como su orgullo se quebraba. Pero en aquella ocasión no era su orgullo lo que le molestaba, era algo distinto, era...vergüenza. Se sentía enormemente avergonzado de que Ash lo viera como un mocoso, y no podía entender el por qué._

_De repente, algo captó la atención de Eiji. Una pistola. Ash tenía una pistola en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans._

_Un montón de preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Eiji "¿Por qué él tiene una pistola?, ¿Es una pistola real?, ¿Sabrá utilizarla?" De alguna manera, la curiosidad se había apoderado del pelinegro. En japón las armas eran ilegales, así que solo las había visto en la televisión._

_—¡O-oye! — Exclamó Eiji.- Esa es un arma de verdad, ¿Cierto?_

_—¿Hm? ¿Que quieres decir?_

_Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Eiji se diera cuenta de que su pregunta había sido bastante ingenua._

_"¿Que estoy diciendo? Esto no es Japón, por supuesto que es real" Pensó el asiático, bastante avergonzado. Sin embargo, el muchacho intento explicar el por qué de su curiosidad y sorpresa._

_—En Japón sólo las armas falsas son legales, ¿Puedo verla por un momento?_

_El ambiente se tensó de manera inmediata. Eiji pudo sentir como todas las miradas del lugar se posaban sobre el. La mayoría de estas mostraban signos de burla, incluso se podía oír como algunos pandilleros reían. Eiji no lograba entender el por qué de las risas, su petición no tenía intenciones escondidas, y Ash no le parecía una mala persona._

_Eiji no tenía miedo de Ash._

_—¡Oye, Ei-chan!— La voz de Ibe resonó tras sus oídos.- No creo que eso sea una buena idea._

_—¿Eh? ¿P-por que no? Yo, yo solo..._

_Ash se levantó del taburete para acercarse al más bajo. Pasos lentos y firmes. Mirada calculadora. Un lince analizando su presa._

_—Claro._

_Miradas de sorpresa. Confusión y expectación a flor de piel._

_Eiji tomó entre sus manos el arma sin pensarlo demasiado. Ignoro por completo el hecho de que todo el mundo se encontraba mirándoles. Aquello no importaba ni en lo más mínimo._

_—¡Vaya, es muy pesada! — Exclamó el pelinegro, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Era extraño tener un arma entre sus manos. Eiji jamás hubiera pensado que viviría una situación como esa.— Muchísimas gracias por mostrármela. Aquí tienes, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa más?_

_—¿Que es?_

_—¿Has asesinado a alguien?_

_Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro._

_—Así es._

_—Vaya, así que lo has hecho, ¿Eh?_

_—Sólo eres un bebé._

_Ese fue el primer encuentro de Ash y Eiji. Extraño, confuso, diferente. No hay palabras exactas para describirlo. Simplemente, se conocieron sin saber que ambos cambiarían por completo el mundo del otro. Una extraña jugada del destino. Sin embargo, Eiji jamás se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Ash. Al contrario, estaba enormemente agradecido de haber sido capaz de hacerlo._

° ° ° °

—Ash...—Aquel nombre escapó de los labios de Eiji cómo un leve suspiro.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con cierta dificultad, ya que sus parpados se habían vuelto enormemente pesados. No solo eso, tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo se había transformado en un bloque de plomo. Duro, incapaz de hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos.

Se sentía desorientado, y un poco asustado. Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo parecían haberle jugado una muy mala pasada. A pesar de todo esto, Eiji se las arregló para lograr sentarse.

No tardó demasiado en identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Las paredes pintadas de un muy suave color beige. El pequeño escritorio ubicado en la esquina derecha. La repisa que sostenía unos cuantos trofeos y medallas. Las cortinas azul marino estampadas con dinosaurios que tanto le avergonzaban. Estaba en su habitación.

De repente, un extraño sentimiento de alivio se apoderó de su cuerpo. Lo más probable es que aquella llamada telefónica tan solo había sido una pesadilla. Si, tan solo una simple pesadilla producida por la cantidad de estrés a la cual se había visto sometido por los últimos meses.

—Ei-chan...

Las débiles ilusiones del pelinegro comenzaron a quebrarse en cuanto vio frente a el a Ibe. La expresión de este solo demostraba tristeza; su rostro estaba enrojecido, y sus ojos enormemente hinchados. Había estado llorando.

"No, no podía ser cierto..."

—I-Ibe-san...—En un arrebato de adrenalina Eiji se levantó de la cama, para luego sentir como sus piernas perdían todo equilibrio.

Los brazos de Shunichi le rodearon antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Lo sujetaban con fuerza. Una fuerza abrumadora y sobrehumana. El muchacho terminó por aferrarse al cuerpo del mayor, pegándose a este como si de una simple lapa se tratase.

Eiji no hacía nada más que temblar, y derramar lagrimas. Esto no se trataba de una pesadilla, esto era el mundo real. Un mundo en el cual Ash Lynx no existía más.

Los llantos de Eiji no se hicieron esperar. La desolación en su forma más pura, en forma de gritos desesperados. Ibe sabía que nunca más en su vida olvidaría aquel llanto.

—T-Todo...todo va a estar bi...—El mayor fue incapaz de terminar aquella frase. Sólo estaba intentando mentirse a si mismo, mentirle a Eiji. Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Probablemente, nada estaría bien por el resto de sus vidas.

La puerta de la habitación se encontraba entreabierta, y alguien había aprovechado aquella oportunidad para oír la controvertida conversación entre Eiji e Ibe.

Akiko Okumura observaba la situación como si de una pintura abstracta se tratase. No la comprendía totalmente, pero intentaba descifrarla para así poder entenderla. Su pequeño estaba destruido, y ella no podía explicar el por qué. Se sentía aterrada.

La mujer aún podía recordar el día cuando Eiji abandonó su hogar en Izumo para adquirir nuevas experiencias en Nueva York.

Una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios del muchacho, y un destello de expectativa en su mirada. Akiko en todo momento se opuso a aquel viaje. Le parecía enormemente peligroso, y no soportaba la idea de estar separada de Eiji por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, terminó por aceptar la propuesta de Ibe. Eiji necesitaba un cambio de aires, la depresión parecía estar comiéndoselo vivo día a día y Akiko como madre estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por pararla.

Akiko había confiado en Ibe. Le había confiado una de las cosas más importantes en su vida, y este simplemente le había fallado.

Su hijo se había marchado de Japón siendo un cristal agrietado, y había vuelto a sus brazos hecho trizas. Imperdonable.

De repente, Akiko escuchó la voz de su hijo. Angustia en cada una de sus palabras.

—Yo...Yo lo quería, Ibe-san...

El corazón de Akiko se detuvo en ese mismo instante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No importa si debe perderlo todo. Eiji hará todo lo posible por volver a Nueva York y despedirse de su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo escrito en cursiva corresponde a los sueños/recuerdos de Eiji.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No voy a permitirlo!— Ni siquiera Akiko pudo reconocer su voz en aquel momento. El enojo se desbordaba en cada una de sus palabras.

  
Los ojos de Eiji se abrieron cómo platos al ver a su madre en aquel estado. En sus 20 años de edad, jamás la había visto perder los estribos de esa manera. La mujer se paseaba por la habitación, sin poder quedarse quieta.

  
—Eiji, hijo mio, ¿Por qué has tomado esta decisión?— Preguntó Hiroshi, padre de la familia Okumura, quien hace poco había salido del hospital. Su voz sonaba rasposa y débil, sin embargo había fuerza en sus palabras.— ¿Por qué quieres volver a Nueva York con tanta urgencia?

  
—¿Es que acaso no entienden?— Preguntó Eiji.— ¡Mi mejor amigo Ash..! Él..ha muerto, y yo tengo que...despedirme.

  
Las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en el rostro del muchacho, quien no había parado de llorar y temblar por tres horas desde aquella fatídica llamada. Akiko y Hiroshi sinceramente no sabían cómo enfrentar tal situación, nunca antes habían visto a su hijo tan desesperado por algo.

  
El matrimonio Okumura no quería por nada del mundo que su hijo volviera a Nueva York, ya que ambos sospechaban enormemente que lo vivido en aquella violenta y lejana ciudad sólo había afectado de mala manera a Eiji. Quien solo llevaba un día y medio de vuelta en Japón. Además, este había llegado en silla de ruedas por una herida de bala -algo que Eiji ni Ibe pudieron explicar- y con la mirada aún más vacía que antes.

  
—¿Tú mejor amigo?— Cuestionó la madre, cada vez más enfurecida.— ¡El no es tu amigo! Sólo es un chiquillo que conociste por simple casualidad, ¡Aquí en Izumo están tus verdaderos amigos!

  
Akiko podía sentir cómo sus nervios se crispaban dolorosamente cada vez que su hijo nombraba a ese tal "Ash". Su instinto de madre le decía que aquel chico no había sido un simple amigo para Eiji. No, había sido algo mucho más profundo.

  
"Yo le quería...", aquellas palabras dichas por Eiji volvieron a la mente de Akiko, enfureciendola aún más. La mujer podía ver más allá del comportamiento de su hijo y de esas palabras.

  
Su querido hijo Eiji se había enamorado de ese tal Ash Lynx.

  
No. Ash Lynx había seducido a su querido hijo Eiji.

  
—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! —El muchacho se levantó de su asiento, totalmente exasperado.— ¡Ash es mi mejor amigo! ¡E iré a Nueva York quieran o no!

  
—¡Eiji!— La voz de Hiroshi resonó por toda la habitación.— No le hables así a tu madre...¿No te das cuenta de que estamos preocupados por ti? Hijo, tu viaje a Nueva York supuestamente debía durar unas dos semanas, y terminaste perdido por casi dos años.

  
—Lo sé, y lo lamento muchísimo, pero...—Un doloroso sollozo escapó de los labios del muchacho.—...las circunstancias me impedían contactarlos...

  
—¡¿Las circunstancias?!— Gritó Akiko, enojada.-¡Vamos, explícanos ahora! ¡Demuestra que podemos confiar en ti, Eiji!

  
Lo único que hizo Eiji fue mirar a sus padres. Sus ojos estaban impregnados de cansancio y desolación. Sus manos temblaban sin parar. Se había convertido en una especie de muñeca rota.

  
Sin embargo, ni una palabra salió de su boca. Por alguna extraña razón, Eiji no quería hablar de lo vivido en Nueva York. No importaba lo mucho que estos recuerdos le pesaran, lo mucho que dolieran. Sus momentos con Ash no serían revelados.

  
—Eiji, debes saber que si te vas nada volverá a ser cómo antes.— La voz de Hiroshi era amenazante.— Probablemente nuestra familia se vea agrietada...

  
Akiko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfante. Su esposo había escogido las palabras indicadas, y Eiji no se atrevería a poner en riesgo algo tan importante cómo la relación con sus padres.

  
Este sentimiento de superioridad duró tan sólo unos segundos. Eiji, para sorpresa de sus padres; simplemente se levantó de su asiento, y tomó la mochila que se encontraba a su lado. Tras esto, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

  
Akiko y Hiroshi no emitieron ni una palabra, sólo observaron totalmente estupefactos.

  
El muchacho estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta cuando escuchó una suave voz tras su espalda, haciéndolo girar.

  
—Hermano...—La voz pertenecía a la más joven de la familia Okumura, Erika. Esta había escuchado toda la discusión, y no podía sentirse más devastada con el resultado de esta.— ¿Vas a irte de nuevo?

  
La chiquilla no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas. No quería ver a su hermano irse otra vez, menos de aquella manera tan dolorosa.

  
La mente de Erika había sido poseída por un bucle de recuerdos infinitos. Haciendo que esta cayera sumergida en las bellas memorias que tenía con su hermano mayor. Cómo aquellos días en donde ambos eran pequeños, y debían esperar hasta tarde a que sus padres volvieran del trabajo. Días en los cuales Eiji había sido su única compañía. Días realmente bellos.

  
—Erika...—Musitó Eiji, con un nudo en su garganta.—Lo siento tanto...

  
Los hermanos Okumura se unieron en un emocional abrazo. Eiji escondía su rostro en el brillante cabello negro de Erika, mientras que esta se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de su hermano mayor.

  
—Prometo que volveremos a vernos...—Dijo el muchacho, separándose con suavidad del cuerpo de Erika.— ...pero tengo algo que hacer...

  
—Está bien, lo entiendo..—.Los sollozos de la pequeña eran cada vez más altos.— Sólo cuídate, ¿si?

  
—Lo haré.

  
Tras esto, Eiji traspasó el umbral de la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás. Era cómo si la tranquila vida en Izumo ya no pudiera satisfacerlo de manera alguna. Necesitaba la violenta adrenalina de Nueva York con desesperación.

  
Necesitaba sentirse cerca de Ash.

  
En menos de un segundo, Eiji se vio a si mismo vagando por las calles de Izumo, llorando cómo nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida. Ya no podía volver a su hogar.

  
Con esto no se refería a la casa que había dejado momentos antes, se refería a los brazos de su mejor amigo, porque Ash se había convertido en su hogar.

  
Pero Ash se había ido, y no volvería.

  
~ ° ° ° ° ° ~

  
_—La próxima vez asegúrate de venir solo, Eiji._

  
_Eiji se sintió bastante confundido con esa frase. El comportamiento de Ash era algo extraño. Acariciaba sus cabellos y mejilla con suavidad, sus ojos le observaban radiantes, jade resplandeciendo en todo su esplendor._

  
_Aquellas acciones sólo hicieron que el estomago del joven japones diera un vuelco. Nunca antes alguien lo había tratado de esa forma._

  
_—¿A qué te refieres..?_

  
_En menos de un segundo, los suaves labios de Ash atraparon la inexperta boca de Eiji; quien no pudo hacer nada más que mantenerse rígido en su lugar, enormemente sorprendido con la inesperada acción._

  
_El mayor dejó escapar un pequeño bufido al sentir la cálida lengua del lince invadir su boca, nublando sus sentidos por completo. Sin embargo, aquel estado no duró demasiado, ya qué su cavidad se vio visitada por un extraño objeto, probablemente una pastilla, o capsula._

  
_Ahora podía entender el comportamiento de Ash. El fin de todo esto era entregarle algo._

  
_El beso se rompió y sus frentes se unieron, provocando que ambos muchachos se vieran a los ojos, perdiéndose por completo en la mirada del otro. Determinado y audaz jade contra suave y reconfortante marrón._

  
_Eiji podía comprender perfectamente lo que Ash quería decirle. "Confío en ti."_

  
_Ambos muchachos pusieron distancia entre sí, y los pensamientos de Eiji quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Ideas y palabras abstractas incapaces de asimilar lo que había pasado minutos antes._

  
_Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Eiji sintió aquel atrevido agarrón en su trasero, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara levemente._

  
_Al parecer, todo lo que envolvía a Ash era confuso y atemorizante, pero a la vez enormemente atrayente. Eiji era consciente de que estaba dejándose caer en la boca del lobo -o más bien, en la boca del lince- y en todos los problemas que este acarreaba en sus hombros, pero no importaba. Ash confiaba en él, y eso era suficiente para Eiji._

  
_Ese fue el primer beso de Eiji Okumura. Un beso que lo había tomado por sorpresa y que había hecho vibrar hasta la más pequeña célula de su cuerpo. Un beso que en realidad ocultaba un mensaje entre ambos jóvenes, pero que aún así Eiji sintió como algo personal entre Ash y él._

  
_Un beso que Eiji recordaría todos los días de su vida._

  
~ ° ° ° ° ° ~

  
El joven Okumura dejó escapar un sonoro bufido, para luego abrir sus ojos. Estos le ardían de manera dolorosa, debido a la hinchazón provocada por la enorme cantidad de lagrimas que había derramado anteriormente. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido, sus articulaciones habían perdido toda capacidad de movimiento, perturbando por completo su deseo de cambiar a una posición más cómoda en su asiento.

  
—Ei-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?— La melódica voz de Ibe resonó a su lado; la preocupación era palpable en cada una de sus palabras.

  
—Si. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza...—Respondió el joven.

  
Eiji, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, se sentía muy agradecido con Ibe, quien se había transformado en una especie de hermano mayor para él.

  
El joven aún se recuerda a si mismo vagando por las calles de Izumo, sin tener realmente un lugar al cual ir, llorando y sollozando de manera angustiada. Algunas personas incluso se dieron el lujo de observarlo a través de las ventanas de sus casas -al parecer, los lamentos de Eiji eran lo suficientemente altos cómo para que la gente se acercara-. Las miradas contenían una mezcla entre morbo, burla y molestia. Eiji se había transformado en una maldita atracción.

  
La vergonzosa y decrepita escena terminó en cuanto apareció Ibe frente al muchacho y lo rodeo entre sus brazos. Eiji ni siquiera supo como es que el mayor lo había encontrado, simplemente se dejó envolver por este y ser guiado a una humilde posada en la cual Ibe se estaba hospedando, y pasar la noche allí.

  
Ahora ambos -Eiji y Shunichi- se encontraban sentados en un avión con destino a Nueva York. La tensión entre ambos era bastante pesada, y el menor parecía transformarse cada vez más rápido en un muerto viviente. Una descarriada alma en pena encerrada en un cuerpo que parecía estar pudriéndose.

  
—Ei-chan...—Comenzó Ibe, intentando suavizar su voz.— ...sé qué todo esto es muy difícil para ti, pero tienes que saber que no estás solo.

  
—Prácticamente me fui de casa, Ibe-san. Al parecer ya no hay lugar para mi en ningún sitio...

  
—No digas eso. Puede que tu familia haya sido algo dura. De hecho, la razón por la cual te encontré vagando sin rumbo en la calle es...—El mayor soltó un leve suspiro antes de continuar.—...fui a tu casa a ver cómo estaba todo. Tus padres gritaban histéricos, y tu hermana estaba llorando...me dijeron que simplemente te habías ido.

  
El corazón de Eiji sufrió una dolorosa punzada al oír aquello. No es que no le importara su familia, ni mucho menos. Al contrario, los amaba con todo su ser, pero no podía hacer cómo si nada hubiera pasado. Los recuerdos de Nueva York, Ash y demás estaban grabados en su mente al rojo vivo y tenía la sensación de que jamás podría dejarlos atrás.

  
—Lamento muchísimo si mis padres te dijeron algo malo, Ibe-san. Estoy seguro de que te hicieron pasar un mal rato...— Shunichi se removió de manera incomoda en su asiento al oír eso. Su recibimiento en la casa Okumura no fue especialmente bueno.—...y gracias por buscarme. No sabía que hacer, estaba a punto de enloquecer...gracias...

  
—No debes agradecerme, Ei-chan. Estaré contigo en todo momento, no importa que tan malas se vuelvan las cosas.

  
Tras esta pequeña charla, Eiji inclinó su cabeza y la dejó descansar sobre el hombro de Ibe. El hombre le producía una sensación de protección enorme, y lo único que podía hacer era dejarse embriagar por esta.

  
El vuelo transcurrió sin problemas. Unas cuantas turbulencias de vez en cuando, pero nada fuera de lo normal. De repente, el anuncio de volver a abrocharse los cinturones brilló sobre sus cabezas, indicando que pronto sería el aterrizaje.

  
El estómago de Eiji dio un vuelco. La pesadilla cada vez era más real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer y/o seguir este fanfic que estoy escribiendo con tanto amor. Espero que lo estén disfrutando enormemente<3
> 
> Mi idea original era publicar este fanfic en ingles, y que así llegara a más personas dentro del fandom, pero mi plan falló estrepitosamente porque me siento demasiado insegura respecto a mi nivel de ingles xd Quizás más adelante haga una versión en ese idioma, o le pida a alguien el favor de que lo traduzca^^
> 
> Lamento haber tardado tanto con la actualización, en serio;; Prometo que esto no se volverá a repetir porque desde la próxima semana actualizaré todos los viernes. Esto no será problema ya que tengo la historia completamente planeada (Prefacio + 19 capítulos + Epílogo) 
> 
> También pueden seguir esta historia en paginas como wattpad o FanFiction (Búsquenme cómo onoderx) ¡Y no olviden compartir! "¡Amar es compartir!"<3  
> Me despido, muchos cariños a todos.
> 
> Pueden buscarme en twitter e instagram como onoderx^^


	4. Capitulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji tiene que enfrentarse a la situación más difícil y abrumadora de su vida.

Eiji no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver el rostro de Max. Era cómo si el hombre hubiese envejecido de repente. Las leves y casi inexistentes arrugas se habían acentuado por todo su rostro, dándole un aspecto deprimente.

  
— ¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo? — Preguntó Max, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento de dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Todo bien, Eiji?

  
Por muy tonto que parezca, el muchacho aún no se convencía totalmente de lo que estaba pasando. Quizás, todo era un simple malentendido y Ash se encontraba en perfectas condiciones leyendo algún libro en la biblioteca. O tal vez estaba pasando el rato con su pandilla.

  
Sin embargo, la expresión demacrada en el rostro de Max le decía que tenía que dejar las ilusiones a un lado y enfrentar la realidad, sin importar cuanto esta doliese.

  
No, no quería hacerlo. Se negaba a creerlo.

  
— El vuelo estuvo bien, Max. Muchas gracias por venir a recogernos al aeropuerto.— Dijo Ibe, con expresión cansada.— ¿Nos vamos?

  
— Por supuesto, vamos. Alquilé un carro, así no tendremos que esperar un taxi o algo.

  
~ ° ° ° ° ° ~

  
El viaje en auto era dominado por un tenso silencio. La situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de sobrellevar, y los mayores no soportaban aquella violenta incertidumbre. Eiji se encontraba demasiado tranquilo en el asiento de atrás.

  
— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Eiji, de repente. Su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana del auto; sin embargo, sus ojos se veían vacíos.

  
Ibe tan sólo pasó saliva. Nunca había escuchado al menor hablar en ese tono. Palabras secas y distantes.

  
— Vamos a mi casa.— Contestó Max, cómo si estuvieran en un día de paseo normal. Simples extranjeros a punto de adentrarse en el mundo turístico de Nueva York.— Jessica nos está esperando con una deliciosa cena, y Michael está ansioso por ver... -

  
— Quiero ver a Ash.

  
Aquella frase de Eiji pareció detener el tiempo unos cuantos segundos. El hecho de enfrentarse a algo tan doloroso cómo ver el cuerpo sin vida de Ash le aterraba en sobremanera, pero así podría probarle a todos de que este asunto era un horrible malentendido. Una asquerosa pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

— Ei-chan, eso no me parece una buena idea. Vayamos primero a casa de Max. Comamos y descansemos un poco, y luego... — Shunichi era incapaz de terminar aquella frase, le asustaba ver la reacción de Eiji.

  
— Voy a estar bien. Si, todo va a estar bien... — Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor, pero esta no llegó a sus ojos.

  
— Está bien, vamos.— Contestó Max, sorprendiendo a su amigo japonés.— Además, Sing también se encuentra allá. Ya sabes... declarando.

  
"¿Sing? ¿Declarando sobre qué?" Un enorme desfile de preguntas y dudas apareció en la mente de Eiji. Todo esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado y confuso.

  
El auto continuó su marcha por la carretera, llevando a sus pasajeros a un destino tremendamente doloroso y cruel.

  
~ ° ° ° ° ° ~

  
De repente, Eiji se vio a si mismo recorriendo los largos pasillos del hospital Belleuve, el hospital público más antugüo de Manhattan. Cada paso que daba se convertía en una dolorosa estocada al corazón, provocando que su pecho ardiera una y otra vez.

  
— ¡Eiji! — Los pensamientos del joven japones se vieron totalmente abatidos al escuchar una conocida voz.— ¿P-por qué estás aquí?

  
Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho de estatura baja, complexión delgada, y atlética, ojos tristes, y voz quebrada. Su nombre, Sing Soo-Ling, nuevo jefe del bajo mundo en Chinatown.

  
— Eiji vino a ver a Ash... — Contestó Max, apareciendo junto a Ibe.

  
Sing intentó decir algo. Probablemente quería disculparse, o dar una advertencia; pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca. Sus cuerdas vocales se habían vuelto incapaces de emitir sonido alguno.

  
— ¿Ash se encuentra en esta habitación? — Preguntó Eiji, mientras acariciaba suavemente el picaporte de metal. El muchacho se veía demasiado tranquilo.

  
Nadie quiso responder. Ibe y Max cruzaron miradas totalmente preocupados; mientras que Sing tan sólo desvío el rostro, incapaz de seguir viendo a Eiji.

  
— Si, Eiji. Ash se encuentra allí. Puedes entrar, si quieres. — La inesperada voz sorprendió a todos. Un nuevo integrante en la trágica escena, Charlie Dickenson. — Podemos seguir con el interrogatorio después, Sing.

  
El más joven asintió con su cabeza, enormemente agradecido con aquel gesto de parte del policía. No se sentía en condiciones de seguir respondiendo más preguntas.

  
— Entonces voy a entrar... — Cortó Eiji, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. — Es momento de terminar con este horrible malentendido.

  
— ¡Espera! — Exclamó Sing, posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo. — Voy a entrar contigo.

  
—Está bien.

  
El joven Okumura soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de su siguiente movimiento. Todos se veían tan serios, y apagados; cómo si de una obra dramática dominada por la tragedia se tratase. Tras esto, tomó el picaporte con fuerza y lo giró, totalmente dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que estuviese pasando dentro de aquella misteriosa habitación.

  
— ¿P-pero qué...? — Las palabras salieron de la boca de Eiji cómo un débil tartamudeo.

  
El cuarto era gris, y húmedo. Iluminado por unas cuántas luces amarillentas que le daban un aspecto aún más tétrico. Múltiples camillas vacías en fila, a excepción de una que se encontraba al final de la habitación. Sobre esta había algo, Eiji no podía ver bien de que se trataba, porque estaba cubierto con una sabana blanca.

  
El cuerpo del joven tembló como nunca antes. El silencio de aquel horrible cuarto comenzó a dominar todos sus sentidos, haciéndolo caer en una espiral de terror de la cual no podía escapar.

  
"No, todo está bien. Tranquilo."

  
Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar. Respirar de manera profunda ayudaría. Este no era el momento indicado para entrar en pánico, tenía que mantenerse calmado, y sereno. Enfrentar el destino valientemente.

  
Entró a la habitación dando un paso a la vez, lentamente. Estaba seguro de que sí se aceleraba, aunque fuese un poco, terminaría cayendo al suelo, siendo victima de una horrible crisis nerviosa. La puerta se cerró de manera sonora, asustándolo un poco.

  
Podía sentir la presencia de Sing tras sus espaldas, más no escuchaba sus pasos. Inevitablemente pensó en aquella ocasión en la mansión Dawson donde el desventurado grupo conoció a Lee Yut Lung. Eiji tan sólo sacudió su cabeza, intentando desvanecer tan agridulces memorias. Agradeciendo enormemente el hecho de que Sing se encontrara a su lado en un momento tan angustiante cómo ese.

  
— Sing... — Soltó Eiji, de repente. Ambos muchachos se encontraban junto a la camilla ubicada al final de la habitación. — ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

  
— Claro... — Era cómo si la voz de Sing pendiera de un hilo.

  
Eiji tomó la mano del más bajo, enredando los dedos de este con los propios. La mano de Sing se encontraba cubierta por sudor frio, y temblaba ligeramente; pero lo sujetaba con fuerza. Aliviando un poco su creciente terror.

  
— No voy a dejarte caer, Eiji. No ahora. — La voz del menor temblaba, pero había fuerza en ella. Convicción a más no poder.

  
El japonés no supo cómo interpretar aquella frase. Su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada lidiando con tan horrible situación. Si, agradecía la presencia de Sing, pero no era capaz de procesar sus palabras.

  
Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Eiji soltó la mano del más bajo y arrancó la sabana de un tirón. Dejando al descubierto el cuerpo semidesnudo de una persona. Una persona que Eiji conocía realmente bien.

  
Ash Lynx.

  
Su rubio amigo se veía tan frágil, y tranquilo. Su imagen era digna de retratar en una pintura. Un ángel descansando sobre los acogedores brazos de Morfeo.

  
Horribles, e incómodos escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Sing, provocando que este temblara en su lugar. Esta no era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de Ash -de hecho, fue él quien lo identifico- pero la imagen lo perturbaba en sobremanera. Además, se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a Eiji, quien se encontraba demasiado silencioso. Un hecho que lo hacía preocuparse aún más.

  
— Ash, ¿Que estás haciendo durmiendo en un lugar cómo este? Levántate. — Soltó Eiji.

  
Los ojos de Sing se abrieron cómo platos al escuchar al mayor. Eiji se veía tan seguro de si mismo, cómo si estuviera lidiando con algo cotidiano.

  
— Nos va a costar un poco despertarlo. — Explicó Eiji. — Ash tiene el sueño pesado, y... -

  
— Eiji.

  
El más alto dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al oír la voz de Sing. Esta sonaba demandante y desesperada. Una violenta súplica que lo ponía enormemente nervioso. Eiji levantó el rostro para así enfrentar la mirada del chiquillo, encontrándose con una expresión abnegada, unos ojos que luchaban por no dejar caer traicioneras lágrimas. Una persona que parecía querer gritar y explotar, pero que no se lo permitía.

  
Eiji en ese momento supo que no se trataba de un malentendido. O quizás siempre lo hizo. Desde la llamada de Max, para ser más exactos. Sin embargo, tenía demasiado miedo cómo para aceptarlo.

  
Pero la verdad estaba frente a él.

  
El japonés sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremeció dolorosamente, haciéndolo temblar. Su mirada volvió a dirigirse al cuerpo que se encontraba postrado sobre la camilla, y notó ciertos detalles que no había visto antes. Detalles desgarradores.

  
La piel se encontraba mucho más pálida de lo normal, cómo si de un blanco papel se tratase, provocando que las venas se marcaran cuál caminos púrpura sobre todo el cuerpo. Las cicatrices de la autopsia recorrían el torso desnudo, adornando de manera macabra tan hermosa piel. Y lo peor, a un costado del abdomen se encontraba el horrible vestigio de una puñalada.

  
Ash había sido asesinado.

  
— Eiji, ¿Estás bien? — Las palabras de Sing parecían tan distantes. Se sentía cómo un niño perdido, incapaz de encontrar el camino a casa. — Oye, contéstame.

  
— Estoy bien...

  
Una de las manos de Eiji se dirigió a la suave mejilla del "durmiente" muchacho, y la acarició con suavidad. Dedos trazando lineas invisibles sobre la delicada piel. No quería tratarlo con demasiada rudeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento el cuerpo de Ash terminaría por desaparecer.

Un sueño imposible, una pesadilla hecha realidad.

  
— El no va a despertar, ¿verdad? — Preguntó el mas alto, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo sobre la camilla.

  
— No. Lo lamento mucho, Eiji.- Respondió Sing, mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza.

  
— Y-ya veo...

  
Y ahí fue cuando comenzó. Su cuerpo había sobrepasado el limite de ansiedad y desesperación. Graznidos de dolor escapando de su boca, provocando que su garganta ardiera con cada grito emitido. Abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Ash, intentando fusionarse con este. Despertarlo mediante un milagro que sabia que no ocurriría.

  
La piel contraria se sentía tan fría, tan ajena e incomoda ante el tacto de un extraño. Se notaba la falta de cariño, de caricias consentidas y deseadas.  
Eiji se estremeció de rabia al recordar que aquel delgado cuerpo en sus brazos solo había sido utilizado una y otra vez. Cayendo bajo las contaminadas huellas de unos desgraciados sin corazón. Le habían quitado a Ash el derecho del deseo carnal, de tomar la opción de ser amado por alguien más.

  
— ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Perdóname, Ash! — Gritaba el japones, aferrándose con fuerza al inerte cuerpo; enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este. — ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Te necesito, Ash! Ash... Ash...

  
Lamentos cargados de desdicha y horror. Eiji estaba siendo sometido ante una realidad de la cual no podría escapar jamas.

  
Sing solo observaba tan trágica escena, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo mas. Su cuerpo estaba petrificado, y su cerebro no lograba procesar correctamente lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

  
— Eiji... por favor, para... — La voz del menor escapo como un susurro entrecortado. — Ya no... no podemos hacer nada...

  
Lágrimas incesantes cual cataratas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sing, Ya no podía seguir fingiendo fortaleza. Se estaba quebrando, y le dolía ver a Eiji en ese estado tan desequilibrado. Un momento cargado por una desdicha sin igual.

  
— ¡Eiji! — Abrazó por la espalda el cuerpo de su amigo, notando de inmediato los interminables temblores de este. — Lo siento tanto... esto es mi culpa...

  
El mas alto no respondía. Lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera haya podido escuchar las palabras de Sing. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en su dolor, lanzando graznidos incesantes, impregnados de dolor. Sing tan solo cerro sus ojos, deseando no escuchar mas de aquel ruidoso y desesperado llanto.

  
Un llanto que lo seguiría por el resto de su vida.

  
~ ° ° ° ° ° ~

  
— ¿Como está Eiji? — Preguntó Jessica. En su rostro se lograba ver la preocupación maternal que tanto la caracterizaba.

  
— Acaba de dormirse... — Contestó Ibe, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. — Aquellas pastillas que le diste realmente sirvieron. Muchas gracias, Jessica... gracias a ambos dejarnos pasar la noche aquí.

  
— No tienes nada que agradecer, Shunichi. Pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran. Ademas, a Michael le encanta pasar tiempo con Eiji. — Interrumpió Max, sentándose junto a su amigo. Posando su mano en el hombro de este como un gesto de apoyo. — No vamos a dejarlos solos...

  
Un silencio incomodo se formo en el trió de adultos. La situación era cada vez mas abrumadora y difícil de sobrellevar, pero tenían que ser fuertes. Dar el ejemplo como los mayores, y ser un pilar para Eiji; quien era indudablemente el mas afectado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

  
— ¿Cuando entregarán el cuerpo de Ash? — Cuestionó la única mujer del grupo. En sus manos había una bandeja con unos cuantos vasos y una jarra llena de jugo.

  
— Mañana. — La voz de Max sonaba distante. Al igual que su mirada, sombría e inexpresiva. — También estoy haciendo el papeleo para que me entreguen el cuerpo de Griff. Ya sabes... hacer una ceremonia para ambos...

  
— ¿Iremos a decirle a su padre? — La voz de Ibe pendía de un hilo. - En Cape Cod...

  
— ¡No! ¡No le diremos nada a ese bastardo!

  
Jessica y Shunichi abrieron sus ojos como platos al oír la respuesta de Max. Este se veía totalmente sofocado y entregado a la rabia, mientras que su rostro se encontraba cubierto por el sudor. Esto también estaba siendo difícil para el.

  
— Lo siento mucho... iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco...

  
Max se levanto de su lugar, y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa, en busca del pequeño jardín. Sus pasos eran lentos y cansados. Arrastraba los pies como un anciano. Shunichi se removió incómodo en su lugar al ver a su preciado amigo en aquel estado.

  
— Me duele verlo así... — Pronunció Jessica, intentando contener las lagrimas. — No puede dormir, tiene pesadillas, llora cada vez que esta solo... cree que no me doy cuenta, pero lo conozco y se que esta sufriendo...

  
No pasaron muchos segundos y Jessica cayó presa del llanto. Se abrazaba a si misma cual niña pequeña en busca de protección. Le dolía ver al hombre que tanto amaba sufrir y no poder ayudarlo con tal situación. De repente, sintió como era rodeada por un cálido abrazo. Shunichi la contenía con su cuerpo, brindándole el apoyo de un amigo que tanto necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

  
— Tranquila, esto es difícil para todos... fue tan repentino... — El hombre cerro sus ojos recordando la llamada de Max y la horrible noticia que esta contenía. — Max y Ash tenían una relación especial, ¿sabes? Se tenían cariño, mucho cariño...

  
— Lo sé... — Jessica se separo delicadamente del cuerpo de su amigo. — Tuviste que ver su rostro cuando se entero... se veía tan frágil y perdido...  
Ibe tan solo asintió con su cabeza, incapaz de decir algo mas con respecto al comportamiento de su amigo.

  
— Iré a hablar con el... ve a acostarte, has tenido un día pesado. — Pronunció Shunichi.

  
La mujer no contesto. Su expresión cansada acentuaba las leves arrugas de su rostro, dándole un aspecto de una persona mayor. Se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió a las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso; donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con Max.

  
Shunichi tan sólo lanzó un sonoro suspiro, y sujetó su cabeza por unos cuántos segundos. Necesitaba despejar su mente, deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos abrumadores que lo hacían estremecer.

  
Sin pensarlo más sacudió su cabeza, y se acercó al jardín, encontrándose con Max. El japones logro resistir su deseo de soltar un bufido de sorpresa al ver a su amigo en tal posición. Max estaba sentado en el césped abrazando sus rodillas, mientras que su rostro se encontraba escondido entre estas. Una metamorfosis plagada de tristeza.

  
— Max... — Ibe tomó asiento junto al americano. — Yo... realmente no sé que decirte, lo siento tanto...

  
— Ese bastardo no hizo absolutamente nada por él... ¡Ni por él, ni por Griffin! — Las palabras de Max rebosaban de rabia. Su voz mostraba el fuerte dolor que lo rodeaba en aquellos momentos. — Se supone que el trabajo de un padre es velar por el bienestar de tus hijos, protegerlos... no darles consejos de mierda cómo "la próxima vez tienes que hacerlo pagar."

  
Los labios de Ibe temblaban de angustia. Él y Max se conocían desde hace años, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Dominado por el descontrol, lanzando maldiciones al aire.

  
— También sé que no soy quien para decirlo, no es cómo si yo fuera un excelente padre... pero jamas dejaría que algo así le pasara a Michael... — Poco a poco las palabras de Max comenzaron a quebrarse.  — Tampoco hubiera dejado que le hicieran daño a Ash... él era mi hijo...

  
Tras esto, el americano sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta su celular. Sus movimientos eran torpes, y algo desesperados. Ibe tan sólo observo en silencio, esperando pacientemente. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Max le enseñó la pantalla del aparato electrónico. Un mensaje. Se lo había enviado un supuesto "desconocido". En el se leía, "Felicitaciones, papá."

  
El estómago del japonés dio un vuelco. Era obvio que Ash había escrito ese mensaje. Tan corto y simple, pero a la vez tan importante.

  
— Juro que no he parado de leerlo. — La voz sel mas alto temblaba. — No puedo creer que esto haya sido lo ultimo que él... lo ultimo...

  
Los lamentos y el llanto comenzaron, llenando el ambiente de desdicha incesante. Shunichi tan sólo abrazó a su amigo, acariciando suavemente la espalda de este; sintiendo también cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

  
En aquel momento el tiempo se volvió efímero, ninguno de los dos puede saber cuántos minutos estuvieron en aquella intima posición, intentando absorber apoyo de la cálidez del otro. Sin embargo, el abrazo se rompió y los amigos volvieron a la conversación.

  
— Jessica y yo estuvimos hablando... creemos que lo mejor es cremar los cuerpos de Ash y Griffin. Puede que sea algo estúpido, pero no me imagino al mocoso encerrado... ni siquiera en su propia tumba... — El americano bajo la mirada. — Quiero que sea libre al fin.

  
Ibe asintió preocupado. No podía evitar pensar en Eiji y su reacción, en todo lo que este sufriría al saber la noticia; pero a la vez también pensaba que era lo mejor.

  
Después de todo era Ash, cómo la ceniza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! <3  
> En primer lugar, agradezco enormemente el hecho de que estés siguiendo este fanfic que estoy escribiendo con tanto cariño.
> 
> ¡Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto! Antes dije que actualizaría todos los viernes, y que tenía el número de capítulos ya definido, pero no;; Me costó bastante escribir este capítulo, y quise esperar el final del anime para agregarle ciertos detalles a la historia. Probablemente ahora sea un poco más larga.
> 
> También, no habrá día de actualización definido, lo siento mucho;; Aunque intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible<3
> 
> Pueden seguir esta historia e otras paginas cómo FanFiction o wattpad (Búsquenme como onoderx) ¡Y no olviden dejar sus estrellitas y bellos comentarios, los estaré leyendo! ^^
> 
> Además, dejaré mis redes sociales por si quieren hacer una pregunta en especifico, o simplemente hablar (i speak in english too;;) 
> 
> .-Twitter / Instagram / Curious Cat: onoderx


End file.
